Risky Business
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Jacee Larita Falisha Gibbs leaves her job in the States and ends up going to Britain to live when her old job becomes way too much for her. She leaves her family and gets a whole new family that she wasn't expecting. She also catches the eye of someone who usually doesn't have any interest in anyone whatsoever. This is going to be more based in Sherlock, but it is a x-over NCIS


Risky Business

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Jacee Larita Falisha Gibbs leaves her job in the States and ends up going to Britain to live when her old job becomes way too much for her. She leaves her family and gets a whole new family that she wasn't expecting. She also catches the eye of someone who usually doesn't have any interest in anyone whatsoever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock nor NCIS. I do own Jacee Gibbs.

Authoress Note: I have written this so far a head this isn't even funny. I thought that I would write this out and see how far this story goes. This will be a crossover kind of, but not really. It won't have a lot of NCIS in it, but I hope that you enjoy it. So far I have fourteen chapters with full plot of what is going to happen in it which is fifteen pages. Two chapters are before the series Sherlock even started. There will be a lot of changes. You will see how Miss Gibbs will interact with the characters of Sherlock seeing the fact that they are nothing like her NCIS family. She will be a lot different than other characters. She is almost like her uncle that is for sure because it only seems right that she kind of acts like Gibbs in a way because he does have influence on her a lot. This will be almost all written in first person for the most part. And as for my character Jacee Larita Falisha Gibbs is the niece of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She will most likely be a little bit of a hot head because she does have a temper of a red head and not only that because of who her uncle is well I think that is pretty explainable. She will become fairly good friends with John though. I hope that you enjoy this. I know that I should be working on my other stories that I have up, but my muse hasn't been the kindest with me due to the fact that ideas like to get jumbled together and it takes a while to work them out. I am not sure how often this one is going to be updated, but hopefully it will be every two weeks give or take unless my muse is nice to me and I am able to post it sooner than that. Without further ado Chapter 1 of Risky Business. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Resignation Papers

I tiredly looked in the mirror. I saw the tired reflection of a 27 year old woman with wavy medium red hair that went to mid back and dark circles under a pair of blue green eyes. Dressed in a white button up wrinkled shirt underneath a black blazer and black slacks. I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh. I was tired and there was a good reason why.

Today wasn't the best day. I hadn't really had gotten the chance to really tell anyone what was going through my mind. With everything that I had seen you would think more people who were in my field would have left it. Deeming themselves not fit to work in that field anymore. I also didn't know what my family would think of what I was about to do. They would most likely try to stop me. I didn't want that because well they were my family and families tried to stop you from doing stupid things, but this was not a stupid this. I needed to do this for myself and protect myself from well me. I would lose myself if I continued down this path. It was much too dangerous.

I turned on my heels in the black shoes that I wore and left the bathroom. Today just wasn't going to get any better. I grabbed my bag and grabbed my keys to my car. I walked out of the door of my apartment that I was most likely not going to be living in too much longer. Not if I had a say in what I was going to be doing. I wouldn't be able to stay here since I wanted to start a whole new life and be able to handle myself on my own in another place where there was no memories of the job that I would be leaving. I walked down to my car and got into it. I started the engine up and peeled out of the parking lot.

I know that I shouldn't have been driving like I was a mad woman, but that was one of the things that I learned from my Uncle. He was a reckless driver when we were on the job. But it kind of called for that. It was a danger when he drove and it was also a danger when I drove like him. Soon enough I would be at my workplace and I would be meeting up with my family that I would be leaving behind for good. They would be of course sad to see me go. And perhaps they would understand or perhaps they would not be able to understand. But either way they would have to at least try to understand why I was doing this.

In a matter of 20 minutes I arrived at my work place. None other than NCIS in Washington D.C. My home for all of my life. Something that I had made myself very familiar with when I was growing up. Can't say that I was a normal child. I didn't take up the things that girls my age should have taken to. But then again that is what a girl gets when her father is part of the military as well as her uncle. Plus I was in the military myself. I had kept it up in the family. It was an honor to do so.

I parked my car and let out a soft sigh. I gripped the steering wheel knowing that this was probably something that was going to be fairly interesting. I wasn't even sure how this was going to turn out when I turned my papers in. How many people would be sad to see me go. I killed the engine to my car and slowly got out of it. I took a shaky breath before walking into the building.

I passed many of the people that I really didn't know the names of, but I knew their faces. Just simple faces of coworkers. The ones that I worked with at all times was my uncle and his team. I would miss seeing their faces on a daily basis. It was going to open some wounds that I didn't want to open, but they were going to be opened anyways.

"Jace." A man with grey hair and blue eyes called out to me.

I turned my head and my blue green eyes locked with his blue ones. He was taller than me. I was only 5'6 and he was 6'. "Uncle Jethro." I said with a small sad smile. It was going to be hard to see my Uncle Jethro for the last time until I did a Skype chat with him.

Uncle Jethro smiled at me. "Are you certain that you want to do this?" He asked crossing his arms.

I let out a soft sigh. Of course my Uncle Jethro would figure out that I was resigning from NCIS. Of course he would try to stop me, but I couldn't just keep seeing the dead bodies of marine, army, national guard, or navy men and women. "I can't do any more Uncle Jethro." I said running my hand through my wavy medium red hair. "I cannot see another dead body of any military personnel."

Uncle Jethro let out a soft sigh and patted my arm lightly. "You will have to say goodbye to the team." Of course Uncle Jethro would say that because that was how he was when it came to things like that.

I let out a soft sigh and nodded my head. "I will Uncle Jethro."

Uncle Jethro placed a soft kiss on my forehead. "I will be waiting for you."

I left my uncle and went to Director Vance's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." Director Vance's voice rang out.

I took a deep breath and came into the room.

"Agent Jacee Gibbs. I wasn't expecting you to show up here." He said surprised that I was here.

I opened my bag and pulled out the papers. "I am resigning."

Director Vance's eyes went wide. "Are you sure that you want to do this, Jacee?" He asked his voice becoming thick.

I knew that Leon was going to have a hard time with letting me go after all he was the one that had given me a chance when I was twenty-four to join NCIS when I had gotten discharged from the military. Plus Leon had heard stories from my Uncle Jethro. So it made things a little bit easier to get into work in with NCIS.

I ran my hand through my medium red hair and let out a soft sigh. I bit my pale pink lip knowing that this was going to be hard on everyone since I was leaving and I wouldn't be returning to the field. "It is for the best Leon." I said softly. I rubbed my arm knowing that Leon was going to understand why I was leaving. I handed the resignation papers to him with a shaky hand. There was no way to back out of this. Not really. Not when I was trying to save myself from going down a path of insanity.

Leon took them from me. "And the reasoning behind it Jacee?" Of course he would want the reasoning for my departure.

I took a deep breath. "I cannot standing seeing another dead military personnel. It has begun to mess with my mind." I admitted. I hated admitting in a way that I was defeated. I hated being defeated because it was something that was very dangerous for me. It meant that I was a failure and there was no way that I was going to be able get over the faces of the men and women that had been killed. "It is for the best. I cannot lose myself. Not in this kind of work, Leon."

Leon looked over my papers and nodded his head. "If it is for the best I cannot stop you, Jacee." He said looking at me.

I nodded my head. "Thanks for understanding Leon. You know I wouldn't do this if there was no other option."

"You know what you have to do Jacee." He told me, as he breathed through his nose. He wasn't liking this part of his job.

I reached for my gun that was issued through them. I took it off of my belt and handed it to him. I then took my badge from my pocket and handed it to him as well. I felt naked without those items now. But I was no longer an agent. I was just plain old Jacee Gibbs. Former Marine and now former agent of NCIS.

Leon took them from me and placed them onto the table. "I wish you the best of luck Jacee."

I brought my hand up into a salute since I was still not broken of my military background.

Leon saluted me as well. He wasn't use to saluting someone, but when it came to me it was something that he had grown use to.

"Thank you Leon." I said before turning on my heels and left his office. I came back to where my uncle was. I was surprised to see all of the people that I had the great opportunity to work with and become almost like a true family. I felt the tears beginning to well up in my eyes. This was the hardest thing that I was going to have to do and it was just going to be hard with them standing before me.

Tony DiNozzo was the first person that had given me a hug. "You be careful out there." He whispered in my ear.

I looked into Tony's blue eyes and a small sad smile came to my lips. "I know Tony."

"It won't be the same without you kid."

I laughed lightly and pulled away from him. I crossed my arms and cocked my hip to the side. "I always do take care of myself Tony."

Tony gave me a weak smile. I knew that he was going to miss my antics. I was the youngest one out of them all and I was sometimes troublesome when I wanted to be.

Ziva was the next one to give me a hug. "You just take care. You know that people aren't as friendly as us."

I smiled and nodded my head. "I know."

Jimmy was next. Our resident medical examiner assistant to Ducky. "I wish you would stay Jacee."

"I can't. This job is becoming way too much for me to handle."

"I wish you the best of luck." He told me softly.

Tim hugged me next. "It won't be the same without you working with us."

"I know and I will miss working with you guys as well." I admitted. It was going to be hard stepping away from this all. I was use to all of the running around and how many cases we had and how many places we had been to in the time that I had been there and that was quite a few places.

Ducky hugged me next. "My dear I will miss our chats."

I smiled. "I will miss them too Ducky. History was always a good thing to learn about."

Ducky patted my shoulder. I knew he was going to miss our chats while he was working on one of the dead bodies that were brought in and he would talk while performing an autopsy.

Abby bounded over to me and hugged me. She was our peppy goth forensic scientist. "I am going to miss you so much."

I patted her back trying to calm her. I didn't want to leave her, but it was the only thing that I could do to keep what was left of me.

"Where are you going to go from here?" She asked softly.

I smiled at her. "I am going to go London England." I told her. I rubbed my arm. "Perhaps I can find a nice job there."

Ducky smiled at me. "England is a wonderful place for you to go and start a new life."

"You need to keep in touch with us." Abby told me. Her voice was fairly demanding. I knew that she would bother me a lot to keep in touch.

"Never be unreachable." I said looking at her. My reply was a smart one. One of my uncle's many rules. I had lived my life by them. They were drilled into my head since I was a child and when he was working with NCIS before I had started. "I promise Abby. I will be reachable no matter what." I bit my lip. "I should go." I said sadly.

"Be careful." A chorus behind me.

I slowly walked away from my family of just a few short years and I was walking away from it forever to start a new life in London, England. I was leaving those who I cared very much about and those who cared a lot about me.

They were after all my family. A family that I would lay my life on the line for when I was still an agent. I would still lay my life down for them. I couldn't bare to see any of them get hurt. It would break my heart if something ever happened to them.

I walked to my car and was on my way back to my apartment in good old Washington D.C. Being 27 years old and leaving Washington D.C. for good was something that I wasn't going to get use to. This is where I would begin a new. Jacee Larita Falisha Gibbs would be leaving the game in NCIS and moving to London England to start a new kind of game. What ever that game was well I wasn't sure, but it would be something interesting.

I got into my car and peeled to my apartment. I couldn't wait to go home and pack my things up. Perhaps starting a new was something that I was truly going to need. I would still be following the rules that were the rules that I followed here when I was working cases. My life would begin once I got onto English soil.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the first chapter. I hope that this is worthy enough to be posted and followed and reviewed of course. Please let me know what you think. I know no Sherlock characters are in this yet, but they will begin to appear very soon. Starting in the next chapter of course. Please review to let me know what you think and I will try to update this soon. Until next time.


End file.
